


Teenage Angst and Okay Poetry

by bromelle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Bad Poetry, Dark, Dreams and Nightmares, Freeform, Freeverse, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, I Write About My Death A Lot, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lots of Implied Violence and Trauma, Mentions of Suicide, Poetry, Spells & Enchantments, Teen Angst, Touch-Starved, Unrequited Love, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromelle/pseuds/bromelle
Summary: A collection of 100 poems and such written throughout my middle school and high school career. With occasional art to go along with it.Trigger warnings in the beginning of each chapter.





	1. Hanahaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TW]  
> -death  
> -unrequited love  
> -self sacrifice  
> -implied self harm

These flowers are so beautiful, even though every day I find it harder to breath.

Every time a petal escapes my lips I cant help myself from thinking of you.

Would it be worth it if you loved me?

The ache of the roots in my veins remind me of you every second.

 

I know you see them. 

They're the only thing that make me visible to you.

Every time a your heart beats a flower blooms.

I can feel myself suffocating but I leave this world happy,

Knowing I felt this pain instead of you.

 

There's no point in trying to stop it because I'm too far gone.

You can tug out the weeds but they always grow back.

Flowers grow from my scars and I smile even though im dying.

I smile because everyone will know I died loving you.

  
  



	2. A Hello To Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TW]  
> -none!!

Rub the sleep from your tired little eyes,

And greet the blessing we call morning.

 

Welcome the golden rays of the god,

And say goodbye to the silver light of the goddess,

As the cycle runs anew.

 

Rise from your slumber,

And let this day be a pleasant one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interested in seeing the art that goes with this? It can be viewed here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXcioqDowSI


	3. Touch Starved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TW]  
> -nearly naked person I guess???  
> -not explicit but worth mentioning perhaps?  
> -badly drawn people

My skin is made of paper.

Your lips are filled with sparks.

Please be gentle as you set my body on fire.


	4. Death is a Welcome Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TW]  
> -extra edgy  
> -suicide

Can’t we all just fly away on sunshine wings?

All of our fears melting into nothingness.

We can play in the moonlight and gaze up at the stars,

And ask ourselves about the worlds beyond us and the ones we’ve built.

It’s all only a jump, a sip, or a gunshot away.


	5. Black and White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TW]  
> -none

Yin and Yang.  
People believe they’re opposites.  
Like someone who brings life,  
Or those who deliver death.  
Flowing water,  
And raging fires.

Growing and striving in peace,  
Wilting and hiding in war.  
Silver light from the moon,  
Bright golden rays from the sun.

Balance and justice,  
Or fear and chaos.  
Bright daylight,  
The void of the night sky.  
Good and bad.

 

Which ones did you associate others with?  
Is it the same as the choices of me?  
Of the person sitting next to you?  
Maybe not everything is not as black and white as it seems.  
Maybe we all exist in a shade of gray.


	6. The Life of March Drain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TW]  
> -death  
> -afterlife

As the light faded from his eyes,

And life was taken from his lungs,

What happened to every human after death happened once more.

 

The angels and the demons,

The spirits and the ghouls,

The sun and the moon,

The gods and the goddesses,

Even Life and Death themselves gathered around the drifting soul and reached out to touch it.

 

In a single flash,

His entire life played out behind their eyes.

Every thought he ever had or ever heard, played in front of them.

 

It was over in a moment,

And when it was,

The beings were surrounded by deafening silence.

 

As the soul moved onto it’s next place,

The cosmos all asked themselves the same question.

_ “What the fuck, March.” _


	7. Sky Pearls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TW]  
> -none

I looked at the sky this morning and realized something.

I have this very silly fear.

I often wonder if I’ve ruined my life already.

 

Of course I have. 


	8. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TW]  
> -i"ve been having night terrors and all I can repeat are the emotions I felt

_ followed following coming after me he’s following leave he’s following following following after me go leave now run you need to run stuck frozen move move move you need to fucking move followed trapped lock stuck get me out get me out I SAID GET ME OUT _

 

_ free run fall run run run scream help please help me believe me help please no no hes following hes back run you need to get away please move why cant I fucking move please just believe me help me help me help _

 

**I’M AWAKE**


	9. Nightmares 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TW]  
> -nightmares/bad dreams/night terrors

Screaming.

Crying.

It’s not from me.

Silence.

Deafening. 

I plead.

I beg.

Wake up.

Please wake up.

I don’t know if I’m begging her or me.

Let us out.


	10. Lost and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Crisis I got friend dumped/ghosted and I'm trying to not let it ruin my holiday so I wrote a song I guess.

I know it’s the nature of people,   
For them to come and go.    
I respect your decision to leave me,    
But I wish you’d just let me know.    
  
Instead of leaving me here,   
Sorting through a lost and found.    
Trying to save you,   
But our friendship is already,   
Hell bound.    
  
Why couldn’t you tell me,   
That you’re leaving me in the dust.    
I understand your choices,   
Please do what you must.    
  
Instead of leaving me here,   
Searching through a lost and found.    
Brain clouded in my fears,    
But there’s no one left,   
Around.    
  
There’s no one left.   
No one left for me.   
I wish you’d just tell me so maybe,   
It wouldn’t hurt so damn much.    
  
Please don’t feel guilty.    
Though I’m sad to see you go,   
I just wish someone fucking told me.    
So then I would know.   
When it’s time to move on.    
  
I’m not angry.    
I’m just doing what I must.    
Publicly venting my tears,   
May not exactly be just.    
  
But I just wish I knew.    
So maybe for once in awhile I could breathe.    
All my friends leave me.    
It’s all the same old story.   
  
Did we just drift apart,   
Or have you made the choice to leave.    
Just let me know.    
Maybe we could chat over a cup of coffee.    
  
Until then   
I’ll be waiting in the lost and found. 

I won’t follow you. 

Find me mumbling words,

And getting lost in the sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your holiday.


	11. The House Where Clocks Lie

I’m living in the house where all clocks lie,

I see the numbers moving but not a minute goes by.

 

I fall asleep to the face of the moon,

It’s only been five minutes but the sky says noon.

 

Moms been counting hours,

Waiting for the sun to end all showers.

 

We’ve been seeing days now but the news and the Gods say it ended long ago.

 

I’m living in the house where no and all time goes by,

Each and every clock tells another lie.

 

We’re running round in circles every day of the week.

It seems life without it would be awfully bleak.

 

I’m living in the house where all clocks lie.

There’s lots of things I care about but one will never be time.

Because I’m living in the house where all clocks lie.

The months pass but I will never know time.


	12. Unrequited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is old and things are good now and my friend doesn’t have the hots for me anymore. Yay!!

I’m tired of feeling sorry  
For feelings I can’t return. 

I’m sick of crying   
Cause I’m not the man you want me to be. 

I’m done apologizing   
Cause I can’t love you. 

I cant stand  
Being mad

Cause I’m not what you expected and I’m sorry

That I had to disappoint you my love. 

But I spent too much time learning to love myself

To mourn what we can’t have


	13. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird blurb

I like to put the windows down in the car  
and make direct contact with drivers.

I cant see them,   
but I still look where their eyes would be.

I like to think it unsettles them.  
I hope it does.


End file.
